Pintu 417
by sebening
Summary: [SERIES/CH 9 UP!]Selamat datang di Apartemen Keluarga Kim! Ada Kim Mingyu yang berisik, Kim Dongjin duplikatnya Mingyu, juga Jeon-eh-Kim Wonwoo. – GS. Seventeen Meanie/MinWon (ft. JiCheol, SoonSeok, dan yang lainnya)
1. Prolog

**Pintu 417**

Cast :

Fem!Wonwoo, Mingyu, Chibi!Dongjin

( _with._ SoonSeok, JICheol, VerKwan, JunHao, JiHan ( _ft._ Para Chibi)

(c) 2016

 _ **Warning(s)**_

Genderswitch, Marriage Life AU

Summary :

 _Selamat datang di Apartemen Keluarga Kim! Ada Kim Mingyu yang berisik, Kim Dongjin duplikatnya Mingyu, juga Jeon-eh-Kim Wonwoo._

a/n

Yang di gs disini; Wonwoo, Hoshi, Woozi, Minghao, Jeonghan, Seungkwan. Sisanya tetep laki. Aku masih ga bisa bikin cowo x cowo HAHAH. Apalagi marriage life. Tlong maafkan /sungkem/

* * *

 **0.**

 **PROLOG**

Selamat datang di Apartemen Keluarga Kim. Pintu nomor 417 dilantai empat, tepat disamping lift. Penghuninya ada tiga. Yang dua berisik tidak bisa diam. Yang satu kelewat kalem.

Yang dua; Kim Mingyu dan duplikatnya Kim Dongjin. Sama-sama berisik, sama-sama narsis akut, sama-sama takut Wonwoo.

Tiap hari senin sampai jumat Mingyu pergi ke kantor, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai arsitek perusahaan. Kalau Dongjin pergi sekolah, TK nol besar. Sama-sama hobi menganggambar. Bedanya gambar Mingyu bisa jadi uang, gambar Dongjin cuma buang-buang kertas bikin berantakan yang ujung-ujungnya hanya mengundang omelan Wonwoo.

Yang kelewat kalem; Jeon Wonwoo yang marganya sudah berubah jadi Kim. Dia yang paling berkuasa. Sekali tatap saja dua laki-laki di rumah ini langsung tunduk. Aslinya pemalas dan tidak bisa masak. Tapi sekarang _skill_ masaknya sudah setara _Master Chef Korea_ –yang ini, _sih,_ hiperbola. Maniak kebersihan, paling benci barang-barang yang diletakan sembarangan. Hobinya duduk berselonjor di sofa panjang ruang tengah sambil baca novel, sampai matanya minus karena terlalu sering membaca sambil tiduran.

Dokter gigi, tapi hanya jadi dokter pengganti di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Wonwoo, _sih,_ senang saja. Kerjanya sedikit tapi gajinya lumayan. Walau kadang kesal juga kalau hari minggu pagi ditelepon, disuruh datang ke rumah sakit karena dokter gigi lainnya tidak bisa hadir. Agak _hot blooded,_ dan tetap cantik diusianya yang sudah tiga dua.

* * *

 **0.a**

 **BONUS 1**

Sudah enam tahun sejak namanya berubah dari Jeon Wonwoo menjadi _Kim_ Wonwoo, dan lima tahun semenjak kehadiran anak laki-laki _mereka,_ Kim Dongjin. Dan dalam kurun waktu enam tahun belakangan Wonwoo sudah banyak berkembang. Ia tidak lagi harus menelepon restoran china di seberang apartemen untuk makan malam, Wonwoo sudah bisa masak menu masakan yang berbeda setiap harinya. _Skill_ bersih-bersihnya juga semakin hebat, dari awal dia memang tidak suka kotor dan berantakan –berlawanan sekali dengan Mingyu yang suka meletakan barangnya sembarangan, ditambah lagi Dongjin yang belum bisa merapikan mainannya sendiri. Wonwoo merasa kalau ia yang paling tahu dimana letak _apapun_ milik _siapapun_.

"Sayang, lihat dasi yang abu-abu, tidak?" Mingyu, disuatu pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

"Digantungan, di paling atas,"

Tidak lama, Dongjin datang ke dapur. Ditariknya ujung celemek Wonwoo, " _Ma,_ lego setnya dimana?"

"Di atas lemari. Minta tolong _Appa_ untuk ambilkan, ya."

* * *

 **0.b**

 **BONUS 2**

Kata orang, Dongjin itu seperti duplikatnya Mingyu, mulai dari penampilan sampai sifatnya. Bisa dibilang, Wonwoo hanya menyumbangkan sepuluh persen gennya pada Dongjin, sementara sisa 90%-nya berasal dari Mingyu.

Dongjin itu hyperaktif, persis Kim Mingyu. Umurnya masih lima tapilevel _kenarsisannya_ sudah diatas rata-rata. Betul-betul Kim Mingyu sekali.

Guru TK Dongjin pernah protes pada Wonwoo tentang bagaimana anaknya itu memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan ' _cantik_ '. Bisa dipastikan seberapa malunya -atau tersipu, ya? Guru yang baru berumur duapuluhan itu. Wonwoo hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya sedalam mungkin, minta maaf atas kekurangajaran anaknya.

Parahnya, pada malam harinya, Wonwoo cerita pada Mingyu tentang tingkah Dongjin. Tebak? Mingyu malah tertawa dan mengajak Dongjin untuk _high-five._

" _Nice_ , Kim Dongjin!"

"Benar, kan! Song- _ssaem_ memang cantik!"

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Saat itu juga Wonwoo berharap, setidaknya, biarkan Dongjin punya penampilan mirip Mingyu, dan jangan sifatnya. Apalagi yang satu ini.

* * *

WKWKWK TERTARIK GASIH. ENGGA YA. YAUDAHLAHYA. SAYANG UDAH DIKETIK WKWKWK. cerita ini series gitu, tentang kehidupan sehari hari keluarga meanie sama dongjin sebagai anaknya. gapapa kan yakalau dongjin yang jadi anaknya meanie. tadinya mau pake Seokhwee. Tau kan? ulzzang yang mirip mingyu dicampur wonwoo. SUMPAH GANTENG BANGET. yang ga tau seilahkan cek ignya seok_hwee Nanti juga bakalan ada JiCheol sama Soonseok. Pairing lain juga ada ko, jihan, verkwan, junhao. tapi mungkin jarang. pokoknya mereka daah nikah punya anak semua deh wkwk.

Liburan tingga dikit lagi huhuhuh. Hari senin udah masuk. Selamat datang untuk dedek-dedek kelas satu. Walaupun MOS udah dilarang panitianya osis sekolah gue tetep ngotot HAHAH. SAVAGE. Pecat aja pecat kepseknya WKWK. Maaf ini malah curhat. Abisnya kepsek gue ngeselin hehehehehehehehe. Semoga ada bibit-bibit kpopers baru ya. Angkatan aku yang kpopers akut Cuma dikit. Dua atau tiga. Sisanya Cuma suka exo atau bts gt. PARAH GA TUH.

Udah ya. Kalau diterusin malah curhat. Yang merasa tertarik (kalo ada huhuhu) tolong review, follow, ada fav jg boleh hehehe. Bisa jadi updatenya besok atau besoknya lagi atau besoknya lagi. Tapi udah diketik kok lanjutannya TENANG AJA. Udah ada berapa chap ya... tujuh? Plus spesial ultahnya wonu.

UDAH INI SEIRUSAN UDAH. WKWK. BYE.


	2. Chapter 1

**1.**

 **SIANG**

Bisa dibilang, keluarga mereka ini masih kategori _tenang dan kalem_ –contoh yang _heboh dan ribut_ , Seokmin dan Soonyoung misalnya, atau Hansol dan Seungkwan yang lebih mirip _tom and jerry._

Apalagi kalau tengah hari. Mingyu masih di kantornya, Wonwoo akan sibuk beres-beres rumah dan baca novel kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dan biasanya Dongjin akan berkunjung ke apartemen Soonyoung untuk main bersama Lee Chan, atau Lee Chan yang mampir ke apartemen mereka lalu main dengan lego set di ruang tengah.

Ya, biasanya, _sih._ Kalau Soonyoung tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk jalan-jalan bersama Chan.

Seperti sekarang ini. Chan –dan Soonyoung tentunya, pergi belanja ke supermarket –yang sepertinya bakal lama, karena kalau tidak mampir kemana-mana bukan Soonyoung namanya. Kalau sudah begini, Dongjin sudah tidak punya teman main.

Lee Chan dan Dongjin itu satu-satunya anak-anak yang tinggal di gedung apartemen yang segini besarnya. Ada, _sih,_ satu anak lagi, Yoojung –anaknya Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Tapi Yoojung pasti di _daycare_ karena Seungcheol dan Jihoon sama-sama kerja dan Yoojung tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri.

Padahal dulu rasanya ramai sekali. Ada Yoobin yang sekarang tinggal di L.A. Ada Pinky –namanya sebetulnya Jieqiong atau koreanya Kyulkyung, karena sulit diucapkan Dongjin memanggilnya Pinky karena dia suka pakai warna pink, dan adik kembarnya Tzuyu –beruntung, namanya lebih mudah diucapkan. Tapi kembar cantik itu sekarang tinggal di Cina. Juga Samuel yang sudah migrasi ke New York.

Kan, kasihan Dongjin jadi hanya bisa tidur-tiduran diatas karpet bulu yang sengaja Wonwoo gelar di ruang tengah setelah lelah main lego sendirian. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak mau mengajak Dongjin main bersamanya atau apa. Malah Dongjin yang tidak mau main dengan Wonwoo. Katanya Wonwoo tidak asik. Wonwoo pasrah saja dibilang tidak asik oleh anaknya sendiri. Jadi ia cuma bisa mengawasi Dongjin sambil membaca atau ngemil.

Dongjin sepertinya sudah bosan guling-guling diatas karpet, diliriknya Wonwoo yang sedang duduk selonjoran diatas sofa, lalu merangkak naik keatas sofa menghampiri Wonwoo.

" _Ma,_ lapar," Katanya sambil menyingkirkan buku yang sedang dibaca Wonwoo dari hadapannya. Wonwoo bangkit, merapikan sedikit ikat rambutnya, buku ditangannya diletakan diatas meja.

"Tapi Dongjin baru makan siang satu jam yang lalu." Wonwoo ingat baru satu jam yang lalu Dongjin menyantap habis telur mata sapi dan nasi buatannya. Masa sudah lapar lagi?

"Lapar lagi," Wonwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Dongjin. Lalu Wonwoo mengisyaratkan pada Dongjin untuk ke dapur. Dongjin dengan senang hati mengikuti Wonwoo ke dapur.

"Mau makan apa?"

Dongjin malah menunjuk kaleng besi diatas kulkas. Wonwoo baru ingat kalau ia meletakan kaleng _cookies_ diatas kulkas. Pasti Dongjin sudah mengincar kaleng _cookies_ kesukaannya itu sejak lama.

Wonwoo berjinjit untuk meraih kaleng biskuit rasa coklat yang sejak minggu lalu iia letakkan diatas kulkas. Kalau dia ini Mingyu, sudah pasti tidak akan sulit meraih kaleng biskuitnya -bukannya Wonwoo pendek, malah dia termasuk kelewat tinggi untuk ukuran seorang perempuan sebenarnya, Cuma si Kim Mingyu itu umurnya tiga puluh satu tapi hormon petumbuhannya belum berhenti. Berapa tinggi Mingyu terkahir kali diukur? Nyaris 190? Iya, sekitar situ.

"Lee Chan pergi belanja?" Dongjin tiba-tiba bertanya setelah hening beberapa saat karena biskuit. Suaranya jadi agak tidak jelas karena Dongjin bicara sambil mengunyah. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Kapan Chan dan Soonyoung _-noona_ pulang? Dongjin bosan,"

Wonwoo tersedak biskuitnya sendiri saat mendengar kata ' _noona'_ yang disebutkan setelah nama Soonyoung. Wonwoo tidak salah dengar, Dongjin betul-betul memanggil Soonyoung -yang jelas-jelas lebih tua dari Wonwoo- dengan sebutan _noona. Astaga._ Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mengomeli Soonyoung karena mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anaknya.

"Tunggu saja, ya. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Sorenya, saat Lee Chan bersama Soonyoung berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Lee Chan langsung ditarik ke kamar Dongjin untuk diperlihatkan lego setnya yang baru. Sementara Soonyoung diruang tengah bersama Wonwoo. Dengan mata berapi-api Wonwoo bertanya, "Siapa yang suruh Dongjin memanggilmu _noona_?"

Soonyoung hanya _cengengesan_ setelahnya. Astaga, Wonwoo bisa penuan dini kalau begini caranya.


	3. Chapter 2

**2.**

 **HARI MINGGU**

Kalau hari minggu santai seperti sekarang ini, Seungcheol dan Yoojung sering mampir. Alasannya, Jihoon –yang bekerja di agensi entertaiment sebagai _composer_ dan _songwriter_ itu terlalu sibuk, bahkan di hari minggu.

Wonwoo sudah sering marah-marah pada Jihoon yang memang notabenenya _workaholic_ itu. Tapi tidak mempan juga. Ya, kalau Seungcheol saja tidak digubrisnya apalagi Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pasrah saja kalau rumahnya diobrak-abrik oleh Dongjin dan Yoojung. Belum lagi kalau Lee Chan datang sore harinya. Apartemennya jadi mirip tempat penitipan. Ditambah Soonyoung, Seokmin, Seungcheol, dan Mingyu yang sama berisiknya dengan anak kecil. Kepalanya mau pecah.

"Ayo, seraaang!" Lee Chan selaku yang paling tua diantara mereka bertiga mengomandani adik-adiknya, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Yoojung dan Dongjin. Sementara Mingyu, Seokmin, dan Seungcheol mulai berakting kesakitan saat mereka _diserang_. Dan Soonyoung yang berperan sebagai ratu yang sedang diculik meronta-ronta minta diselamatkan.

Wonwoo tertawa saja melihat drama anak kecil yang diperankan anak kecil dan juga orang ewasa berjiwa anak kecil dihadapannya. Tidak ada niatan untuk ikut bergabung. Wonwoo tidak bakat, katanya. Dongjin juga bilang begitu.

"Ampuni kami! Kami akan lepaskan Ratu!" Mingyu berlutut, diikuti Seungcheol dan Seokmin. Dongjin mengarahkan pedang maiannya ke wajah Mingyu, membuatnya mengaduh pelan –Wonwoo sampai kaget. Anaknya ini jago akting juga ternyata.

"Kalian akan dihukum, penjahat!" Dongjin berseru lucu dengan bahasanya yang masih belepotan. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sama-sama menahan tawa mereka.

"Tahan mereka, prajur–" Belum sempat Lee Chan menyelesaikan _perintahnya_. Pintu apartemen diketuk. Wonwoo langsung sumringah saat melihat siapa yang ada dibalik pintu lewat _intercom_.

"Oh, Hai. Yoojung dan Seungcheol di dalam?" Wonwoo mengangguk, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

" _Eomma!_ " Yoojung berlari ke pintu depan, melompat-lompat kegirangan saat tahu siapa tamunya. Jihoon merentangkan lengannya, minta dipeluk. "Peluk dulu, _dong_." Yoojung dengan senang hati memeluk Jihoon, tidak lupa mengecup pipi Jihoon. Mereka sama-sama tertawa. Sementara Wonwoo gemas sekaligus kagum melihatnya. Gemas karena Jihoon dan Yoojung itu sama-sama imut dan interaksi mereka membuat Wonwoo tambah gemas. Dan kagum karena Yoojung bisa membuat Jihoon yang cuek dan keras kepala berubah 180 derajat. Betul-betul berubah, Jihoon mendadak jadi sangat perhatian dan penyayang. Padahal Wonwoo dulu ingat kalau Jihoon itu paling anti dengan anak kecil.

"Langsung pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan Jihoon yang merapikan mainan Yoojung yang berserakan. "Iya. Kasihan Seungcheol, kayaknya dia capek main seharian sama Yoojung."

"Tapi Soonyoung dan Seokmin kayaknya tidak ada capeknya, ya." Soonyoung disampingnya mencibir, lalu tertawa. "Hidup yang semangat dikit, _lah,_ Won,"

"Kalau mereka beda lagi. Baterainya awet, tidak habis-habis." Jihoon bangkit setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Dipanggilnya Seungcheol dan Yoojung yang –entah sedang apa– di dapur bersama Mingyu, dan yang lainnya.

Seungcheol muncul bersama Yoojung yang digendong. Yoojung memegang tangkai permen lolinya dengan tangan kanannya. Jihoon menghela nafas. "Astaga. Kenapa kamu kasih Yoojung permen?" Omel Jihoon. Dia baru ingat kalau tiga hari yang lalu Jihoon memintanya untuk memeriksa gigi Yoojung yang berlubang.

Seungcheol mengaduh saat pinggangnya dicubit. Jihoon ini kecil-kecil tapi sadis. "Dia sendiri yang ambil, Ji." Sementara Yoojung malah tertawa melihat _Appa_ nya yang kesakitan. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung ikut mentertawai Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap Yoojung. Yang ditatap hanya mengedip-ngedip lucu. "Habis ini gosok gigi, ya, Yoojung." Yoojung mengangguk. "Janji?" Seungcheol mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, diikuti Yoojung yang menatukan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Seungcheol. "Janji!"

"Oke, ayo, pulang." Seungcheol mencubit pipi Yoojung gemas. "Pulang, pulang!" Ulang Yoojung.

"Pamit dulu sama _Imo,_ "

"Dadah, Wonu- _imo,_ Sunnyoung- _imo_." Yoojung melambaikan tangannya yang tidak memegang permen. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sama-sama membalas lambaian tangan Yoojung.

"Pamit, ya, Wonwoo, Soonyoung. Maaf bikin repot." Ucap Jihoon sebelum ketiganya meninggalkan apartemen.

Wonwoo melirik Soonyoung, "Kamu kapan pulang?"

"Oh, ngusir? Iya, deh. Ini mau pulang." Soonyoung mencibir.

"Chan, Seokmin, Ayo, pulang. Kita diusir," Teriakan Soonyoung sukses membuat Wonwoo menghadiahinya pukulan pelan dilengan.

* * *

HAI. HUHUHU TERHURA TERNYATA YANG YANG TERTARIK. DOUBLE UPDATE YEY.

Ada yang bertanya-tanya kemanakah uri magnae dedek ichan. JENGJENG. Dia jadi anaknya SoonSeok YEY. Ada Yoojung juga jadi anaknya JiCheol. Dan kalau merhatiin chapter sebelumnya, ada Yoobin (Binnie member oh my girl, mirip Joshua banget. HAHA) jadi anaknya JiHan, ada Pinky Pledis Girlz dan Tzuyu twice jadi anaknya JunHao. Tzuyu itu agak mirip Jun, terus Tzuyu itu mirip Pinky. Jadi ya... gitu. Dan Dedek Samuel jadi anaknya VerKwan YEEEE. BAPER GA BAPER DONG. WKWK.

Double update karena besok belum tentu sempet. Mungkin sibuk jadi panitia MOS, sibuk ngurusin keperluan sekolah juga. Update selanjutnya pas ulang tahunnya Wonwoo ヾ(*ㅿ*๑)ﾂ DITUNGGUYA. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. OKAAAAAAAAAAY. DADAH.


	4. Chapter 3 (Wonwoo Birthday Special)

**3.**

 **YANG PERTAMA**

 _Wonwoo's Birthday Special_

Mingyu pulang seperti biasa, jam delapan malam. Makan malam, lalu mandi seperti biasa juga. Setelah puas membolak-balikan kertas koran, _biasanya_ , Mingyu akan langsung tidur karena kelelahan. Atau kalau pekerjaannya belum selesai dia akan mendekam di ruang kerjanya sampai pagi. Dan Dongjin tidur sebelum jam sepuluh seperti biasa.

Tapi rasanya ada yang agak aneh malam ini. Mingyu tidak langsung tidur, atau minta dibuatkan kopi agar tetap terjaga sampai pekerjaannya selesai.

"Mau nonton film? Aku beli banyak DVD tadi," Duduk diatas karpet bulu di ruang tengah, Mingyu mulai menumpahkan seluruh isi kantong kertas berwarna kecoklatan –yang Wonwoo sendiri tidak sadar kalau tadi Mingyu membawanya masuk.

Wonwoo ikut duduk berselonjor di atas karpet. Ikut melihat-lihat DVD yang baru dibeli Mingyu. "Tumben. Kamu belum mau tidur?" Tanyanya.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Belum. Hari ini agak senggang. Aku seharian cuma diam di ruangan." Tetap fokus kepada DVD yang berantakan di atas karpet. "Kamu tidak ada kerjaan?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Besok baru _meeting_ dengan kliennya. Proyek besar katanya. Jadi, mungkin seminggu kedepan aku bakal sibuk." Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, matanya menangkap DVD yang menurutnya menarik. "Aku mau nonton yang ini,"

"Bagus?" Mingyu membolak-balikan DVDnya, membaca sinopsis yang ada di bagian belakang, juga melihat _list_ pemainnya.

Wonwoo menggedikan bahu. "Katanya."

"Oke." Wonwoo mundur beberapa kali, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, duduk bersila sambil menyamankan posisinya diatas karpet. Sementara Mingyu memasukan lingkaran pipih sebesar telapak tangan ke DVD Player, lalu mengoper remotenya pada Wonwoo.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Mingyu melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah, masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu keluar dengan dua bantal dan selimut di tangannya. Diberikannya salah satu bantal pada Wonwoo, dan digelarnya selimut, menutupi kakinya dan kaki Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo hanya pakai kaus lengan panjang dan celana pendek yang bahkan hanya bisa menutupi setengah paha putihnya. Ini langka karena biasanya Wonwoo lebih suka pakai celana panjang atau rok selutut. Dia paling anti yang namanya mengumbar-umbar. "Kamu.. pakai celana pendek.."

Wonwoo spontan menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya, baru ingat kalau dia pakai celana pendek. "Oh iya, ya. Tadi sore panas, _sih._ " Tadi siang sampai sore tadi memang panas sekali. Wonwoo tidak tahan, memutuskan untuk mandi lebih awal karena keringat. Padahal dia sudah menyalakan AC. Wonwoo sensitif kalau soal suhu. Dia benci panas dan tidak suka terlalu dingin.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang mulai menampilkan intro filmnya. "Tidak ada. Tumben saja."

Wonwoo hanya bergumam. Fokusnya beralih pada adegan pertama filmnya.

.

.

Dua jam, dan film yang mereka tonton sudah hampir selesai. Wonwoo tetap konsentrasi pada filmnya sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu nyaris terjatuh. Ia melirik Mingyu yang matanya sayu dan sepertinya hampir tertidur.

"Kamu ngantuk, ya? Filmnya tidak seru?" Mingyu tersentak saat Wonwoo menyentuh bahunya, dipaksanya kelopak matanya untuk tetap terbuka lebar-lebar. " _Ugh,_ aku bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Jadi.. agak ngantuk. _Hehehe_ ,"

Wonwoo tahu tidak seharusnya dia memilih film _crime_ -detektif yang memaksa penontonnya untuk berpikir keras –dan Wonwoo suka film yang begini. Tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Bukannya Wonwoo mengatai Mingyu bodoh -tapi memang iya, _sih_. Apalagi dia bukan pemikir dan paling malas diajak berpikir. Ditambah dia kelelahan. Pasti pusing dengan filmnya. Harusnya Wonwoo pilih film bergenre _romance_ atau komedi yang lebih simpel jalan ceritanya.

Mingyu melirik jam dinding berkali-kali. Wonwoo pikir Mingyu takut mereka tidur terlalu malam. Tapi semakin lama Mingyu memperhatikan jam, dia malah terus-terusan tersenyum sendiri. Jadi Wonwoo simpulkan kalau Mingyu sedang tidak gelisah tentang jam tidur.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu saat tiba-tiba ponsel milik Mingyu berbunyi, diliriknya layar ponsel Mingyu. Bukan dering panggilan masuk, tapi alarm -lagian siapa pula yang menelepon Mingyu jam dua belas malam. Dan Wonwoo semakin mengerti kenapa Mingyu mengajaknya nonton film hari ini.

Mingyu menarik nafas, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tangan Wonwoo lebih cepat membekap mulut Mingyu yang sudah terbuka lebar-lebar.

" _Ssst._ Pelan-pelan saja ngomongnya. Dongjin bisa bangun." Jadi Mingyu memutuskan untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo, membisikan sesuatu padanya.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang. Kamu tidak lupa seperti tahun lalu, kan?"_

Wonwoo menggedik kegelian saat nafas Mingyu menyentuh cuping telingannya, didorangnya wajah Mingyu agar menjauh. "Makasih. Aku tidak lupa, _kok._ " Wonwoo tersenyum membalas senyuman Mingyu.

"Aku orang pertama yang bilang, kan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan semangat. Menantikan jawaban _iya_ dari Wonwoo. Kantuknya entah sudah terbang kemana. Wonwoo terkikik.

"Salah,"

"Loh?"

Wonwoo tertawa lagi sambil menceritakan bagaimana Seungkwan yang tinggal di New York dengan perbedaan waktu tiga belas jam meneleponnya tadi siang. Dengan bodohnya menelepon Wonwoo, Katanya dia lupa kalau Seoul itu tiga belas jam lebih dulu, bukannya tiga belas jam lebih lama. Wonwoo mentertawakan Seungkwan habis-habisan tadi siang, dan Seungkwan marah-marah karena usahanya sia-sia. Wonwoo juga bisa dengar suara Hansol yang ikut-ikutan mentertawakan Seungkwan. "Lucu, ya. Niat banget, _loh,_ dia."

Mingyu cemberut setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Dia mau tertawa juga karena kebodohan Seungkwan itu memang lucu sekali. Tapi fakta kalau dia bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Wonwoo membuatnya kecewa.

"Padahal aku mau jadi yang paling pertama." Wonwoo terkekeh. Kenapa Mingyu ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. "Tapi yang resminya tetap kamu yang paling pertama, _kok_." Mingyu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kamu sengaja ngajak nonton supaya bisa ngucapin jam dua belas. Padahal sudah ngantuk berat."

Mingyu tertawa. "Jelas banget, ya?"

"Jangan-jangan soal tidak ada kerjaan juga bohongan, ya?" Mata Wonwoo menyipit. Dia tidak mau kerjaan Mingyu menumpuk karena dirinya.

"Yang itu betulan!" Protes Mingyu panik. Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajah panik Mingyu, memutuskan untuk percaya pada Mingyu. "Oke, oke, Aku percaya."

"Peluk!" Mingyu merentangkan lengannya, dan Wonwoo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dipelukan Mingyu, membuat keduanya jatuh rebah ke atas karpet. Wonwoo menelusupkan wajahnya diantara ceruk leher Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu mengusap pelan rambut panjangnya.

"Sudah selesai? Mau tidur?" Wonwoo bertanya karena Mingyu diam di posisinya selama beberapa menit. Mingyu menggeleng, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Tunggu, tunggu."

Mingyu berlari kecil kearah ruang kerjanya, lalu kembali dengan bungkusan kertas berwarna coklat lainnya, lengkap dengan pita berwarna keemasan diatasnya. Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak ingat dia melihat bungkusan itu di ruang kerja Mingyu walaupun Wonwoo merapihkannya setiap hari.

"Hadiah!" Mingyu menyerahkan bungkusannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap bungkusan yang diberikan Mingyu penasaran, mengira-ngira apa isinya kali ini. Mingyu itu tidak pernah membeli hadiah untuk Wonwoo. Dia selalu membuatnya sendiri –Wonwoo heran kenapa bisa-bisanya Mingyu punya ide yang berbeda setiap tahunnya selama tiga tahun berteman, enam tahun pacaran, dan enam tahun pernikahan.

Mingyu selalu membuat hari ulang tahunnya bukan hal biasa yang terulang tiap tanggal 17 juli setiap tahunnya. Mingyu pernah datang ke rumahnya tengah malam sambil membawa buket bunga yang katanya dia tanam dan dia rangkai sendiri. Atau _candle light dinner_ di balkon rumah dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh Mingyu sendiri. Mingyu juga pernah mengirimnya sketsa wajah diatas kanvas sebesar tv 60 inchi. Dan jangan lupa _sketchbook_ yang dinamainya "365 hari bersama Wonwoo" yang isinya 365 gambar Wonwoo lengkap dengan tulisan tanggal dan tempatnya –yang artinya Mingyu menggambarnya setiap hari dalam setahun, dan Wonwoo tidak pernah sadar.

Kali ini apa?

Wonwoo menarik kasar pita berwarna keemasan itu saking penasarannya. Dan Mingyu terus berceloteh tentang bagaimana Wonwoo merusak bungkusannya yang sudah susah-susah Mingyu buat sendiri. Wonwoo tidak peduli –dia terlalu penasaran.

"Miniatur?"

Wonwoo memperhatikan minatur ruangan-ruangan yang sepertinya tidak asing –tapi dia lupa. Detil, Wonwoo pikir begitu. Hiasan di tembok, letak seluruh perabot, semuanya terlihat detil dan rumit.

"Ini apartemen kita?" Mingyu mengangguk semangat. "Iya, iya! Mirip, kan?" Wonwoo terus memutar miniatur apartemennya di tangan. _Wah,_ kenapa Mingyu bisa-bisanya mendapat ide untuk memberikannya hadiah semacam ini?

"Aku juga buat ini," Mingyu merogoh bungkusan coklat yang Wonwoo kira sudah tidak berisi, mengeluarkan tiga figurin sebesar kelingking yang Wonwoo tahu jelas siapa saja figurin-figurin itu.

"Ini aku." Mingyu meletakan figurin yang paling tinggi. "Ini Dongjin." Kali ini figurin yang memakai seragam sekolah. "Dan ini kamu." Diserahkannya satu-satunya figurin berambut panjang pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperhatikan figurin dirinya, takjub dengan betapa mirip figurinnya dengan yang asli. "Ini.. dibikin pakai apa?" Wonwoo bertanya karena figurin dan miniaturnya tidak seperti terbuat dari plastik atau kayu.

"Di kantor ada printer empat dimensi. Kita tinggal menggambarnya di komputer lalu, _bam!_ Dia keluar dari pinternya." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan antusias.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa.." Mingyu menumpahkan isi bungkusan coklatnya ke karpet, mencari-cari sesuatu. "Suratnya!" Kertas kecil bergambar hati meluncur dari bungkusannya. Wonwoo mengambilnya.

"Untuk–" Wonwoo baru saja akan membacakan kartu ucapan dari Mingyu keras-keras tapi Mingyu menahan mulutnya untuk bersuara.

"Jangan dibaca keras-keras, _dong_!" Wonwoo tertawa melihat Mingyu yang panik. "Oke, oke. aku baca dalam hati."

Wonwoo membacanya pelan-pelan, dalam hati. Dibacanya hati-hati setiap katanya. Wajahnya menghangat saat membaca tulisan tangan berantakan milik Mingyu.

 _Selamat ulang tahun sayangku, istriku,_ eommanya _Dongjin,_ noona _ku, Kim Wonwoo._ _Tiga-dua itu banyak,_ loh! _Tapi tenang saja. Cantiknya_ enggak _berkurang! Terima kasih sudah masak setiap hari, menjaga Dongjin, membangunkan aku tiap pagi, atau menyiapkan air hangat. Aku beruntung punya kamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!_

 _Dari Kim Mingyu, yang sangat-sangat-sangat sayang padamu._

"Kamu suka?"

"Mau jawaban bohong atau jujur?"

"Yang bohongnya?"

"Aku suka."

"Yang jujurnya?"

"Aku _sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat_ suka."

Lihat, kan? Kalau soal romantis-romantisan Kim Mingyu itu yang paling jago.

.

.

Dongjin berlari masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya sambil menenteng kotak yang tidak terlalu besar ditangannya, melompat naik ke atas kasur.

" _Eomma!_ Selamat ulang tahun!"

Wonwoo langsung terbangun saat merasakan Dongjin yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Mingyu disampingnya sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali walaupun Dongjin baru saja berteriak.

"Makasih, Dongjin." Wonwoo mengusak rambut hitam kecoklatan milik Dongjin.

"Aku punya hadiah!" Dongjin mengulurkan kotak berwarna biru pada Wonwoo, dan langsung dibuka oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat isi kotak pemberian Dongjin. Isinya bingkai foto _handmade_ buatan Dongjin dari karton dan origami warna-warni, dengan foto dirinya bersama Dongjin yang seingatnya diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu saat mereka liburan ke pantai.

"Song- _ssaem_ yang bantu membuat bingkainya!"

"Hebat. Makasih, _ya_." Wonwoo sekali lagi mengusap puncak kepala Dongjin.

"Eeh, ini tidak bagus. Masa fotonya tidak ada _Appa_?" Wonwoo terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Mibgyu sudah duduk di sampingnya, masih dengan rambut berantakan dan suara serak.

"Kan yang ulang tahun _Eomma!_ " Dongjin memeluk Wonwoo protektif. Mingyu tidak mau kalah, ikut-ikutan memeluk Wonwoo. "Tapi _Eomma_ punya _Appa!"_

Dan Dongjin juga tidak menyerah sama sekali, mencoba melepas lengan Mingyu yang melingkar dipinggang _eomma_ nya. " _Eomma_ punya Dongjin!"

"Udah, udah! Kalian berdua yang punya _Eomma_."

.

.

Wonwoo dapat beberapa ucapan lagi dari teman-temannya. Seungkwan –kali ini bersama Hansol, juga Samuel, menelepon. Kembali tertawa mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jeonghan juga menghubunginya, tidak lupa minta maaf karena Jisoo sedang sibuk, dan Yoobin sedang ngambek karena Jisoo terlalu sibuk. Jun dan Minghao menghubunginya lewat video call, Jieqiong dan Tzuyu juga ikut. Mereka bilang hadiah untuk Wonwoo akan tiba dalam waktu tiga hari.

Sorenya Soonyoung dan Seokmin datang membawa kado ke apartemennya. Wonwoo sukses dibuat ekstra sabar saat tahu kalau dia dihadiahi satu set pakaian dalam dan juga gaun tidur yang agak tembus pandang. Dan sepertinya Seokmin bangga sekali dengan pilihannya. Wonwoo sedang baik, jadi dia biarkan saja mereka berdua pulang dengan selamat.

Malamnya Jihoon juga datang, dia datang bersama Yoojung. Wonwoo bersyukur karena hadiah dari Jihoon jauh lebih normal dari pada hadiah dari Soonyoung. Sepasang sepatu yang sudah lama Wonwoo incar –Jihoon memang sahabat paling pengertian. Yoojung juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan suaranya yang super imut.

Diakhiri dengan tiup lilin bersama Mingyu dan Dongjin, Wonwoo diam-diam menantikan 17 Juli yang berikutnya.

* * *

YEY. Seusai janji, update spesial ulang tahun Wonwoo. Lumayan panjang sih menurut aku WKWK.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY UNTUK JEON WONWOO🎉 PANJANG UMUR, CEPET SEMBUH, LANGGENG SAMA MINGYU .g ya pokoknya semoga bisa cepet gabung sama seventeen di stage ya. Huhuhu.

Engga tau kenapa aku tuh selalu mikir kalau Mingyu itu tipe cowo yang lebih suka bikin hadiah dari pada beli hadiah. Apalagi dia jago gambar, jago masak, bisa apa aja. DUH POKOKNYA DIA INI BOYFRIEND MATERIAL BANGET LAH. TIPE GUE BGT

Kalian kalian jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Komen-komennya semua aku baca huhuhuhu lope lah sama kalian

(btw besok udah sekolah. WAAAAAAA)


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

 **WONWOO PERGI REUNI?**

"Besok aku berangkat pagi-pagi," Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan mereka di meja makan. Mingyu baru saja tiba, dan sekarang sedang makan malam masih dengan kemejanya, hanya dasinya saja yang sudah dilepas. "Dongjin mana?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo menyeritkan dahinya kesal. Kebiasan, kalau dia sedang bicara, ada saja yang membuat Mingyu salah fokus. "Sudah tidur. Ih, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Iya, iya. Dengar, kok. Pagi jam berapa?"

"Jam enam." Mingyu tersedak makanannya sendiri. Wonwoo menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk habis. "Pagi sekali."

"Makanya." Wonwoo menghela nafas. Lalu melanjutkan, "Berhubung besok Dongjin libur, titip saja ke _daycare_." Mingyu mengangguk-angguk sambil tetap mengunyah makan malamnya. "Aku masih sempat buat sarapan. Makan malamnya kalian pesan saja, ya? Nomornya sudah kutempel di pintu kulkas."

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti. Jangan salah sangka. _Gini-gini_ , di tahun pertama mereka baru saja menikah malah Mingyu yang mirip ibu rumah tangga dibanding Wonwoo. Masalah rumah seperti yang satu ini bukan hal besar baginya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku sudah tenang." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi dari ruang makan. "Oh, iya. Mingyu, mau mandi pakai air hangat atau dingin?" Tanyanya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruang makan.

"Air hangat, deh."

.

.

".. _Pa.. Appa_ , bangun!" Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, merasa tidurnya diusik. Ia bisa rasakan adanya beban –yang sebetulnya ringan– diatas perutnya.

"Dongjin? Kenapa, hm?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur sambil merapikan rambut hitam Dongjin yang berantakan. Dongjin menyeritkan dahinya kesal. Tidak suka rambutnya disentuh.

" _Appa,_ tidak berangkat kerja?" Mingyu langsung melompat turun dari kasur saat mendengar kata ' _kerja'_ Ditambah lagi saat ia melirik jam dinding yang masing-masing jarumnya menunjukan pukul sembilan kurang limabelas.

Dia telat! Tolong dicatat, _Mingyu telat ke kantor!_ Dia kesiangan!

 _Gila._ Sebegitu pentingnya Wonwoo di hidup Mingyu. Tapi memang betul, _sih._ Bisa dibayangkan bakal seberapa hancurnya hidup Mingyu kalau tidak ada Wonwoo yang membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo menempelkan _sticky note_ di atas meja nakas –saking kalang kabutnya dia karena kesiangan. Isinya; _Maaf, aku buru-buru. Sarapannya ada di meja makan. Jangan sampai telat ke kantor. Jangan lupa antar Dongjin ke_ daycare. _Hati-hati, ya._

Tulisan _hangeul_ bulat-bulat Wonwoo memang kentara sekali. Ditambah lagi emotikon hati yang digambar Wonwoo di ujung kertas berwarna kuning itu. _Ah, manisnya._ Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri.

Cukup delusinya! Dia telat. Tidak akan sempat mengantar Dongjin ke _daycare._ Bisa gawat kalau dia telat. Pekerjaannya tidak terlalu mengutamakan kedisiplinan sebenarnya. Ia bisa datang dan pulang kapan saja. Tapi demi bonus akhir tahun yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu Mingyu rela datang pagi, pulang malam.

Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa meninggalkan Dongjin sendiri. Tidak mungkin juga ia titip Dongjin di apartemen Soonyoung atau Jihoon karena mereka juga ikut reuni SMA bersama Wonwoo.

"Dongjin ikut _Appa_ ke kantor, ya?" Mingyu menggendong Dongjin yang susah siap dengan sepatu dan ranselnya. "Tapi kata _Eomma,_ Dongjin harus ke _daycare."_

" _Appa_ tidak sempat antar Dongjin ke _daycare._ Jadi ikut _Appa_ saja, ya?" Bujuk Mingyu sambil tangan kirinya yang tidak sedang mengangkat Dongjin mengunci pintu apartemen. "Oke?"

Dongjin mengangguk setuju. Mingyu beruntung, Sifat penurut Wonwoo turun ke Dongjin. Mingyu diam-diam merasa bersalah karena hanya menurunkan sifat jeleknya pada Dongjin.

.

.

Mingyu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan meetingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Sepanjang meeting berlangsung pikirannya lurus kesatu arah, Dongjin di ruangannya sendirian.

Salah ia meninggalkan Dongjin sendirian diruangannya. Harusnya ia suruh saja seseorang untuk menjaga Dongjin atau semacamnya, asal Dongjin tidak sendirian sampai membuatnya kepikiran sepanjang meeting, tidak tahu apa yang sebetulnya dibicarakan kliennya. Kliennya itu mau membuat bangunan apa, seperti apa, Mingyu asal saja menjawab ' _iya'_.

Ruang meeting dan ruangannya itu ibaratnya, dari ujung ke ujung. Apalagi disituasi seperti ini. Rasanya makin jauh saja letak ruangannya. Mingyu tidak berhenti komat-kamit sepanjang jalannya menuju ruangannya, berdoa supaya Dongjin baik-baik saja atau Wonwoo akan mencabik-cabik kulitnya nanti. Deru nafasnya makin tidak karuan saat tangannya memegang knop pintu.

".. _Eomma_ mu atau _Noona_ yang lebih cantik?"

Mingyu semakin panik saat mendengar suara wanita dari dalam. _Astaga,_ apa anaknya mau diculik? Mingyu takut-takut memutar knop pintu.

" _Appa!"_

"O-oh, Siang, _Sajangnim._ " Mingyu menghela nafas lega saat tahu siapa wanita yang ada diruangannya bersama Dongjin. Dia kira penculik bermodus _noona-noona_ yang sedang nge _hits_ belakangan ini. Ternyata sekretarisnya.

"Siang,"

"Tadi saya mau meletakan berkas di meja. Tapi ternyata ada Dongjin, jadi.." Si Sekretaris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah menemani Dongjin. Kamu boleh pergi." Wanita itu membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Mingyu mendelik tidak suka. _Apa-apaan tadi itu,_ 'Eomma _mu atau_ Noona _yang lebih cantik'_

Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dongjin yang duduk berselonjor di sofa. "Dongjin, mau makan apa?"

"Sosis!"

.

.

"Kan _Appa_ sudah bilang, kalau ada yang ketuk pintu jangan dikasih masuk," Mingyu memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu restoran yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Beruntung mereka punya sosis untuk Dongjin.

Dongjin tidak peduli pada Mingyu yang mengomel di depannya. Pusat perhatiannya saat ini hanya sosis bertabur keju kesukaannya. Dia hanya mengangguk seadanya. Mingyu pasrah saja saat sadar kalau ia diabaikan.

 _By the way,_ Mingyu jadi penasaran. "Tadi Dongjin ngapain aja sama _noona_ itu?"

Dongjin menusuk salah satu sosis di piringnya dengan garpu, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut. " _Noona_ tadi tanya, apa _Appa_ sama _Eomma_ sering bertengkar kalau dirumah." Mingyu menghapus jejak saus keju disekitar mulut Dongjin. "Terus Dongjin jawab apa?" Ia takut-takut bertanya. Khawatir kalau Dongjin menjawab yang aneh-aneh.

"Dongjin bilang saja. _Appa_ sama _Eomma_ jarang betengkar." _Nice,_ Kim Dongjin. "Tapi _Appa_ sering usil, jadi _Eomma_ suka kesal." Dahsyat. Anaknya jujur sekali.

"Terus dia tanya apa lagi?"

"Kalau dirumah _Eomma_ suka marah-marah atau tidak, dia tanya begitu." Mingyu menanti-nanti jawaban Dongjin –Dia harus sabar karena Dongjin kesusahan menelan sosis yang dimakannya. "Dongjin jawab kalau _Eomma_ tidak pernah marah-marah pada Dongjin. Karena Dongjin anak baik. Iya, kan, _Appa?"_

Mingyu setuju. Dongjin itu penurut. Apalagi pada Wonwoo. Memang, _sih,_ kadang sifat kurang ajar Dongjin muncul. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sifat jeleknya itu di depan Wonwoo.

"Dia tanya itu saja?"

"Ada satu lagi. Tapi Dongjin lupa, _Appa._ Sebentar, ya. Dongjin ingat-ingat dulu," Dongjin memasang pose berpikir, sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya. Mingyu tertawa gemas. "Iya, coba ingat-ingat dulu. _Appa_ tunggu."

"Oh, iya!" Tiba-tiba Dongjin membanting garpunya, nyaris menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Gimana? Sudah ingat?"

"Dia tanya, siapa yang lebih cantik, _Eomma_ atau _Noona_ tadi. Tapi karena _Appa_ datang, jadi Dongjin belum jawab." Dongjin mengambil garpunya lagi sambil mencebik lucu.

 _Ini dia yang Mingyu tunggu!_

"Jadi siapa yang lebih cantik?"

Dongjin membanting garpunya lagi, menjawab cepat, " _Eomma,_ lah!" Dongjin mengambil garpunya lagi, lalu menyuapkan sosis terakhirnya sekaligus. " _Noona_ tadi wajahnya kayak badut! Kenapa kelopak matanya diwarnai begitu? Itu kan bukan kertas gambar! Terus pipinya juga merah-merah! Pokoknya Dongjin tidak suka!"

Jawaban Dongjin sukses membuat Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bisa dipastikan kalau Mingyu tidak akan bisa melihat sekretarisnya itu tanpa mengingat perkataan Dongjin –benar saja. Mingyu terus menahan tawanya tiap kali bertemu sekretarisnya sampai minggu kedua. Siapa yang sangka kalau kebiasan Wonwoo; bicara tanpa berpikir bisa turun ke Dongjin?

* * *

GAES AKU BENERAN GA TAU ARSTEK BISA PUNYA SEKRETARIS WKWK. yaudah lah ya. Karena Wonwoo x Dongjin momentnya udah, Mingyu x Wonwoo juga udah, sekarang Mingyu x Dongjin YEY. Iya tau ini plotnya pasaran banget huhuhuu. Tapi karena gaada versi meanienya jadi kepikiran pengen buat. Ya jadinya gitu.

Fanmeet seventeen satu bulan lagi. Pengen dateng tapi gaboleh. Katanya udah kelas tiga. Belajar jangan korea korea mulu. SEDIH YA. Tuhkan malah curhat.

Udahan. Gbye.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

 **MINGYU PLUS ALKHOHOL**

Kalau Dongjin sudah tidur, Wonwoo suka duduk berselonjor di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah sambil membaca. Lampunya sengaja diredupkan, Wonwoo suka yang remang-remang. Mingyu sering mengomeli Wonwoo karena kebiasannya ini. Membaca dengan pencahayaan yang kurang ditambah lagi posisi membacanya yang terlalu dekat bisa membuat minus mata Wonwoo makin parah. Wonwoo cuek saja, terlalu malas untuk menghilakan kebiasannya. Terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding. Sedikit memicingkan matanya karena ia sedang tidak menggunakan lensa kontaknya. Jam sebelas lewat, hampir jam setengah dua belas, dan Mingyu belum pulang.

Tadi pagi Mingyu sempat bilang kalau malam ini ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan, dan Mingyu wajib hadir. Dia juga izin akan pulang telat.

Hanya izin pulang telat. Bukannya izin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

Pria tinggi itu mengetuk pintu apartemen. Wonwoo sadar ada yang aneh karena biasanya Mingyu akan masuk dengan memasukan password apartemen langsung. Jadi Wonwoo langsung cepat-cepat membuka pintu saat durasi ketukan pintunya semakin banyak dan suara erangan Mingyu bisa terdengar dari luar.

Sesuai ekspetasi, Mingyu mabuk. Saat pintu dibuka, Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di pintu sukses ikut jatuh terhuyung. Wonwoo mau tidak mau menangkap tubuh Mingyu yang nyaris dua kali lipat besar tubuhnya. Dia sampai hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena badannya terlalu kurus untuk menopang Mingyu.

Wonwoo memapah Mingyu ke sofa. Indra penciumannya bisa menangkap bau alkohol pada Mingyu. "Kamu nekat nyetir sambil mabuk?"

Mingyu mendongak ceria. Wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga. "Heheh, tenang-tenang tidak ada kecelakaan, kok." Apanya yang tenang? Mingyu berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk, gimana ia bisa tidak khawatir? Bisa jadi besok ia ditelepon polisi karena Mingyu sudah menyebabkan kecelakaan atau yang lebih parah bagaimana kalau tadi Mingyu yang terlibat kecelakaan? Wonwoo mulai naik pitam.

"Kamu minum berapa banyak, _sih_?" Wonwoo yakin Mingyu minum lebih dari tiga botol, karena biasanya Mingyu tidak gampang mabuk. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang minum bir kalengan saja sudah pusing.

"Tiga? Hick! Empat? Aah.. Hick! Lima!" Wonwoo lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh saat Mingyu bergerak-gerak karena cegukan. Selain bau alkohol yang mengganggu penciumannya, Wonwoo juga bisa mencium bau muntah, baru sadar kalau kemeja biru Mingyu dihiasi bekas muntah. Bisa dipastikan kalau Mingyu muntah sembelum tiba di apartemen.

"Kamu tidur di sofa. Bisa repot kalau muntah di kasur." Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuh Mingyu keatas sofa, lalu berniat untuk ke dapur untuk mengambil obat pereda nyeri. Tapi lengannya dengan cepat ditahan oleh Mingyu.

" _Wonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonuwonu_ –" Wonwoo cepat-cepat menyela racauan tidak jelas Mingyu. "Apa lagi?" Mingyu diam beberapa detik, lalu kembali mengulang-ulang kata ' _Wonu'_ diselingi cegukan tiap lima detik.

"Diam."

Mingyu benar-benar diam setelahnya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba tersenyum, walaupun matanya sayu sekali.

" _Noona.._ Wonwoo- _noona.. hick_! Jangan kemana-mana.."

Wajah Wonwoo seketika memerah, sampai ke cuping telinganya saat mendengar kata _'noona'_ lolos dari mulut Mingyu. Kapan terakhir kali dia dipanggil dengan sebutan itu? Seingatnya enam tahun terakhir Mingyu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sayang_ atau sebutan-sebutan _cheesy_ lainnya. Tapi Wonwoo paling suka dipanggil _noona_. Dia juga heran kenapa. Suka saja.

"Aku mau ambil obat dan selimut. Tunggu disini, jangan masuk kamar apa lagi dekat-dekat Dongjin." Wonwoo melepas cengkraman Mingyu di lengannya, lalu melengos pergi secepat mungkin. Ia bisa dengar suara Mingyu yang mendumel tidak dari dapur.

Wonwoo kembali dengan obat pereda nyeri dan segelas air putih yang ia letakan di atas meja sebelum pergi kearah kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut, bantal, dan juga kaos untuk mengganti kemeja kotor Mingyu.

Ditinjunya Mingyu yang merengek minta obatnya digerus karena tenggorokannya sakit, menjejalkan tablet meski Mingyu terus meronta-ronta, menyuruhnya untuk meneguk airnya sampai tetes terakhir, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat dan memakaikan kaosnya, sebelum akhirnya memaksa pria itu berbaring untuk diselimut.

"Tapi aku mau tidur sama Wonwoo, _hick_!"

"Tidak mau. Bau alkohol." Wonwoo menolak cepat, Mingyu merengek lagi. "Kalau gitu Dong.. _hick.._ Dongjin.."

"Tidak ada dekat-dekat Dongjin sebelum bau alkoholmu hilang, mengerti?" Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. Entah betul-betul mengerti atau tidak. "Iya, iya, ngerti, kok, Wonwoo _ku_."

"Kutinju lagi, loh?"

Mingyu terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Wonwoo menghela nafas karena akhirnya Mingyu tertidur juga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengurusi Mingyu yang mabuk. Tapi rasanya tetap saja merepotkan.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan. "Kenapa nekat nyetir sambil mabuk, _sih_? Bikin khawatir saja. Jangan mabuk lagi. Repot, _tahu._ " Wonwoo mematikan lampu ruang tengah, meninggalkan Mingyu. Dia pikir malam ini tidur di kamar Dongjin saja. Mingyu tidur di ruang tengah dan Wonwoo tidak suka tidur sendiri.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Dongjin bangun paling awal, heran kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. Wonwoo segera terbangun saat merasa kasur yang ditempatinya berguncang.

" _Eomma_ kenapa tidur di kamar Dongjin?"

"Eeh, memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil merapikan rambut Dongjin. Dongjin menggeleng. "Boleh, _kok!_ Tapi _Appa_?"

Saat itu juga Wonwoo baru ingat Mingyu tidur di sofa ruang tengah, secepat mungkin turun kebawah, meninggalkan Dongjin yang kebingungan. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat Mingyu yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Mingyu, bangun.." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya, tapi Mingyu itu _heavy_ _sleeper_ yang susah sekali dibangunkan, tepukan di pipi saja tidak akan membangunkannya. Jadi Wonwoo menghambat pernapasan Mingyu dengan mencubit hidunya kuat-kuat sampai Mingyu terbatuk-batuk dan bangun. Mingyu mendesis kesal karena waktu tidurnya terganggu. Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu, "Jangan dekat-dekat Dongjin kalau belum mandi."

Ucapan Wonwoo langsung membuat Mingyu bangkit dan segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Dongjin yang baru saja tiba di bawah dibuat kebingungan. "Kenapa _Appa_ tidur di sofa?"

"Katanya lebih nyaman tidur si sofa, jadi dia tidur di sofa." Wonwoo menjawab asal. Dongjin mengangguk walaupun masih tidak mengerti bagaimana tidur di sofa lebih nyaman dari tidur di atas ranjang.

* * *

HAI ((ceritanya lagi seneng abis liat tweetnya wonwoo)) alhamdullillah kamu balik juga kak akhirnya :"""""""))) pengen cepet cepet liat wonwoo pake suspender sih ya. Unyu pasti huhuhuhu.

Sekolah udah mulai seminggu. Mulai les juga tiga kali seminggu wah. Doakan biar kuat kawan. Ini sih penderitaan anak kelas tiga :') tapi tetep ya fangirling ga bisa ditinggal. Udah mendarah daging. Kayanya adek adek kelas satu yang baru masuk di sekolah gue gaada yang suka korea. Sedih. Ada sih satu. Tapi dia alay. WKWK MAAP. Yaudahlahya.

Makasih buat kalian yang rajin review, yang ngefav sama ngefollow. KALIAN AJU NICE


	7. Chapter 6 (JiCheol Special)

**6.**

 **ARCADE DAN JEPIT RAMBUT**

 _JiCheol Special_

Jihoon buru-buru menelepon Seungcheol, bertanya apa dia bisa menjemputnya sekarang juga, sesaat setelah ia menyerahkan projek lagunya pada bosnya. Bosnya itu memang kejam. Seenaknya menentukan judul lagu, lalu menyuruh Jihoon membuat lagunya sekaligus menulis lirik sesuai judul yang sudah ditentukannya. Seumur-umur Jihoon selalu memberi judul pada lagu buatannya diakhir saat lagunya sudah sempurna selesai.

Setelah hampir satu bulan tanpa libur mengerjakan projek lagu tersebut akhirnya Jihoon bisa terbebas dari studionya selama beberapa hari. Bosnya suka dengan lagu buatannya. Jadi Jihoon diberi beberapa hari libur. Rencananya ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan tidur seharian atau mungkin main bersama Yoojung dirumah.

"Ehh, Padahal aku sudah minta izin cuti, _loh,_ Jihoon. Lagian Yoojung juga libur." Rasanya Jihoon ingin menimpuk kepala Seungcheol dengan benda tumpul disekitarnya setelah membuatnya harus membatalkan acara tidur sehariannya. Jihoon cemberut sepanjang perjalanan menuju _daycare_ untuk menjemput Yoojung.

"Ayolah, Ji. Sehari ini doang, oke? Besok kamu masih bisa istirahat, kan?"

Jihoon mendengus, mengiyakan. _Mau diapain lagi._ Seungcheol sudah izin tidak kerja, dan Yoojung juga kebetulan sedang libur. Lagian dia masih punya waktu dua hari untuk santai-santai di rumah. Dan yang paling penting, ini waktu yang sangat langka –menurut presepsi Jihoon dan Seungcheol. Tidak tahu kapan lagi mereka bisa dapat _family time_ seperti sekarang.

Seungcheol memakirkan mobilnya di minimarket yang berada tepat di depan _daycare_ karena parkiran _daycare_ terlalu penuh. Lalu ia merangkul pundak Jihoon, menuntunnya menyebrang jalan.

Mereka berdua masuk dan menyapa beberapa pengasuh yang lewat. Salah satu pengasuh mengenali Seungcheol dan Jihoon dengan segera memanggil Yoojung. Seungcheol itu tampan, Jihoon itu kecil dan imut, dan Yoojung berisik tidak bisa diam. Mereka bertiga sama-sama gampang diingat dan dikenali.

" _Appa! Eomma!"_ Yoojung berlari kearah Seungcheol dan Jihoon. Jihoon memperingati Yoojung agar tidak lari-lari karena dia bisa jatuh nanti. Sementara Seungcheol langsung menegurnya tentang jangan terlalu posesif pada Yoojung. Jihoon mengiyakan saja.

"Kemana? Kemana? Kemana?" Yoojung terus-terusan bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, dan selalu dijawab "Rahasia!" oleh Seungcheol. Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, dan Yoojung berkali-kali meminta jawaban darinya, Jihoon menggeleng tidak tahu. Yoojung semakin menggeliat tidak bisa diam dipangkuan Jihoon.

"Sampai!" Seungcheol memakirkan mobilnya, Yoojung berteriak kegirangan. Jihoon familier sekali pada tempat ini. Dulu dia sering kesini, berdua dengan Seungcheol, pernah juga dengan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

"Arcade?" Seungcheol mengangguk sebelum berlari mengejar Yoojung yang terlalu bersemangat untuk main di arcade. Jihoon tertawa. Dia ingat seberapa sering Seungcheol mengajaknya kencan di arcade dulu. Main di arcade berdua dengan Seungcheol artinya kalah dalam setiap permainan. Bisa dibilang Seungcheol itu jagoan game arcade seperti ini, masa remajanya habis dengan nongkrong di game center. Kadang juga Jihoon menolak diajar kencan di arcade –dia lelah juga kalah terus-terusan. Jihoon lebih suka ke bioskop atau ke perpustakaan. Kalau Seungcheol mau mengalah, mereka akan pergi kencan di tempat yang Jihoon suka. Kalau Seungcheol sedang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, Dia akan pergi ke arcade sendiri dan Jihoon akan ngambek seharian. Sorenya Seungcheol akan minta maaf dengan membawa tujuh sampai sepuluh boneka warna-warni yang didapatnya dari hasil bermain _crane machine_ , dan Jihoon tidak bisa tidak memaafkan Seungcheol yang tampangnya sudah seperti orang paling menderita di dunia. Dia lagi-lagi tertawa mengingat banyak boneka-bonekanya yang menggunung di rumah. Mau bagaimana juga Jihoon tidak sanggup membuangnya.

"Ji! Jangan melamun, dong!"

"Iya, iya!"

.

.

Berisik. Musik yang disetel kencang-kencang, suara dari mesin game, ditambah lagi suara bising yang berasal dari orang-orang dan teriakan Yoojung membuatnya makin pusing. Sebetulnya Jihoon malas, rasanya ingin pulang. Tapi karena ini bukan di apartemen, yang berkuasa adalah Seungcheol, dan Yoojung tampaknya suka sekali dengan tempat berisik ini. Jihoon tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk pulang.

" _Appa! Appa!_ Yoojung mau boneka!" Anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu melompat-lompat sambil menujuk tumpukan boneka di dalam _crane machine_. Seungcheol dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Yoojung. Dimasukannya koin yang baru saja di dapatnya dari loket kedalam mesin, menekan tombol _start_. "Yang itu, _Appa!_ Yang itu!"

Seungcheol berhasil dalam percobaan pertamanya –seperti biasa, dia masih jago, mengeluarkan boneka berbentuk kelinci yang diminta Yoojung. "Lagi! Lagi!"

Seungcheol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jihoon. "Mau coba?" Tanyanya. Jihoon mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya kemana-saja-asal-bukan-Seungcheol. "Kamu ngejek, ya?" Seungcheol tertawa sambil memasukan koin yang kedua, kembali sibuk dengan _crane machine_ dihadapannya. Yoojung berseru-seru saat Seungcheol berhasil mendapat dua boneka sekaligus.

Kalau ditanya siapa yang paling buruk dalam permainan di arcade, jawabannya pasti Lee Jihoon. Jihoon terus-terusan menyangkal, selalu beranggapan kalau dia terlihat buruk karena teman-temannya yang terlalu jago. Dan Seungcheol tertawa menyebalkan sambil memamerkan dua boneka yang baru didapatnya.

"Yang ini buat Channie _Oppa,_ " Yoojung mengangkat boneka dinosaurus berwarna kuning ditangannya. "Yang ini buat Dongjinnie!" Kali ini bergantian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka jerapah. Seungcheol dan Jihoon tidak bisa tidak gemas melihat tingkah Yoojung.

Seungcheol melirik Jihoon lagi, sementara Jihoon sepertinya masih kesal dengannya. Yoojung sudah merengek minta mencoba permainan yang lain, tapi Seungcheol malah memasukan koin lainnya ke _crane machine._ "Satu lagi, oke?" Bujuknya pada Yoojung yang merengek. Dan Seungcheol mendapat boneka kura-kura sebesar telapak tangan berwarna merah muda dalam sekali coba.

"Buatmu." Dia menyodorkan bonekanya pada Jihoon. Beruntung, Seungcheol langsung ditarik oleh Yoojung yang sudah tidak sabaran sehingga dia tidak melihat wajah Jihoon yang biasanya pucat berubah kemerahan. Jihoon mendecak memikirkan boneka-boneknya yang menggunung di apartemen.

Hari mereka habis bermain seharian di arcade. Entah sudah berapa jam mereka disana. Jihoon yakin 7/8 dari permainan sudah dicobanya -Seungcheol lebih tepatnya. Seungcheol masih sama hebatnya dengan saat ia kelas 3 SMA, masih rajanya acrade –apalagi _pump_ , dia membuat _username_ _gamer_ nya (yang menurutnya keren itu, dan Jihoon selalu berpikiran kalau _Scoups88_ itu bukan nama yang keren) terpajang jadi skor tertinggi.

Jihoon suka ekspresi Seungcheol dan Yoojung yang terlihat sangat mirip saat mereka berseru senang karena berhasil menang, atau saat mereka sama-sama mentertawakan Jihoon yang _selalu buruk_ dalam _games_. Walaupun kadang rasanya memalukan karena mereka selalu ditatap karena terlalu berisik, dia cuma bisa menghela nafas.

Yoojung mengeluh kelelahan setelah hampir tiga jam penuh. Seungcheol mengusulkan untuk menukar tiket yang mereka kumpulkan dari setiap permainan sebelum pulang. Entah ada berapa pastinya, Jihoon bisa mengira-ngira kalau tiket yang mereka punya lebih dari seratus. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk menukar tiket dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah dan dua jepitan berbentuk stroberi.

Matanya berbinar sambil meraih jepit dan ikat rambut yang diulurkan Seungcheol, menyerahkannya pada Jihoon, minta dipasangkan. Jihoon dengan senang hati memakaikannya di rambut hitam Yoojung. Yang dipakaikan mulai memamerkan jepit rambutnya, menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya. " _Appa_! Lihat, lihat!"

"Wah, cantik!" Seungcheol mencubit pipi Yoojung gemas, Yoojung yang jadi korban meringis tidak suka. Matanya tertuju pada jepitan lain yang masih dipegang Seungcheol. "Satu lagi?"

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Satu lagi buat _eomma,_ " Jihoon mendongak saat poninya disentuh, dijepit dengan jepitan stroberi. "Cantik juga, kan?"

Yoojung bertepuk tangan. Senang karena _eomma_ nya sama cantik dengan dirinya. "Iya, iya! Cantik!" Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut hitam Yoojung yang bertingkah kegelian saat nafas Jihoon menggelitik tengkuknya. Seungcheol sekali lagi tertawa.

"Aku setuju sama Yoojung," Ucap Seungcheol sambil merapikan anak rambut di dahi Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus –tidak cukup kasar karena sedang menggendong Yoojung. "Ayo, pulang."

"Yaaaah, jangan ngambek gitu, _dong,_ Ji."

.

.

Yoojung langsung tertidur di pangkuan Jihoon lima menit setelah mesin mobil dihidupkan. Nafasnya halus dan teratur. Jihoon suka memandangi Yoojung lama-lama. Disisirnya rambut hitam Yoojung dengan jari, sambil menyanyikan pelan-pelan lagu penghantar tidur kesukaan Yoojung.

Konsentrasi Seungcheol yang seharusnya berpusat pada stir dan jalan, terbagi dua karena dua mahluk yang duduk di sampingnya terlalu imut untuk diabaikan. Diam-diam berharap mobilnya punya _autopilot_ seperti mobil Mingyu.

"Seungcheol, lihat ke depan!" Jihoon spontan mengomel saat Seungcheol mengerem mendadak, tidak melihat ada mobil yang berhenti di depan. Seungcheol terkekeh, minta maaf karena telah membuat kening Jihoon berbenturan dengan _dashboard_. Beruntung, Jihoon bukan orang yang suka memperpanjang masalah, jadi ia dengan mudahnya memaafkan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol benar-benar konsentrasi setelahnya, sadar kalau yang tadi itu keberuntungan. Mungkin kalau sedang sial, bisa jadi mobil mereka sudah jungkir balik setelah menabrak mobil di depan, dan Seungcheol tidak mau membahayakan dua orang kesayangannya.

Jihoon ikut mengalunkan lagu yang diputar di radio sepanjang perjalanan, sambil memainkan ujung rambut panjang Yoojung. Begitu terus, sampai tidak sadar kalau mobil mereka sudah terpakir sempurna di basement gedung apartemen.

"Gimana? Masih mau tidur seharian?" Ucap Seungcheol, belum mau beranjak dari kursi kemudinya. Jihoon mendengus, tidak terima disindir oleh Seungcheol. "Seru, kan?" Seungcheol tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon yang mengangguk.

"Seungcheol?"

"Ya?"

"Makasih," Dahi Seungcheol menyerit heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Jepit rambutnya.. lucu." Seungcheol terdiam saat merasakan pipinya dicium, sebelum akhirnya Jihoon buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan kabur bersama Yoojung digendongannya.

Tolong, istrinya ini kenapa bisa se _cute_ ini?

* * *

GUYS DUNIA INI BUT LEBIH BANYAK JICHEOL. Sedih ff jicheol apa lagi yang indo sedikiiiiit bgt. Padahal mereka otp sejak pre debut kaya soonseok, jihan yang sekarang malah jarang huhuhu (iya gue svt trash since 2013) sekarang orang orang lebih ke jeongcheol atau soonhoon ya. Mereka shippable semua sih. Kalau verkwan sama meanie sih ya dari pre debut gitu aja. Walaupun gak seekstrim dulu skinshipnya. Satu lagi guys. DONT SLEEP ON JUNHAO. MEREKA CUTE SEKALI AKU GAKUKU. Heran kok fict mereka dikit.

Udahan. Gak ada sesi curhatnya kali ini. Pamit aja lah ya. Jangan lupa review juga eheehhehehe.


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

 **DOKTER JEON**

Mingyu selalu suka Wonwoo yang sedang menggerutu. Bukannya ia suka melihat Wonwoo kesal. Hanya saja –istrinya itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya. Mondar-mandir menyiapkan sarapan sambil tidak henti-hentinya mendumel.

"Udah, lah. Lagian kalau kamu di rumah juga _uring-uringan_ doang." Mingyu mencoba menenangkannya. Wonwoo mendengus tidak terima. " _Gini-gini,_ kalau dipikir pakai otak dan logika, liburan ke luar negri selama satu bulan padahal dia seorang dokter yang punya banyak pasien itu tidak masuk akal! Dia kira bisa senaknya main oper-oper pasiennya ke orang lain?"

Mingyu tertawa. "Oke, oke. Jadi sekarang kamu bisa apa? Protes ke Kepala Divisi?" Wonwoo mendadak ikut kesal pada Mingyu. Pilihannya cuma dua, mengiyakan perintah, menggantikan dokter yang seharusnya bertugas –yang sengaja pergi berlibur ke luar negri karena malas mengurusi pasien. Atau Protes ke Kepala Divisi dengan kemungkinan dipecat, dan pilihan kedua sepertinya bukan pilihan yang harus dipilih.

"Cih. Kalau aku pulang malam, jangan protes, ya."

.

.

Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi, jam setengah delapan. Wonwoo akan diantar duluan ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, lalu Mingyu akan mengantar Dongjin ke sekolahnya seperti biasa. Baru menuju kantornya sendiri setelah Dongjin pamit dan sepenuhnya masuk ke bangunan dengan cat warna-warni itu.

(Untuk sebulan kedepan) Karena Wonwoo tidak bisa menjemputnya di sekolah, Dongjin akan pulang ke _daycare_ bersama Yoojung atau ikut pulang ke rumah Lee Chan, tergantung pada _mood_ nya hari itu. Malamnya ia akan dijemput oleh Mingyu yang pulang jam tujuh. Wonwoo paling lambat sampai di rumah jam sembilan, paling lama.. jam empat pagi? Dan Mingyu akan tetap menjemputnya semalam atau sepagi apapun itu.

Hari pertama Wonwoo kembali aktif berkerja di rumah sakit. Jam sepuluh dan Wonwoo belum tiba di rumah. Mingyu duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan kunci mobil di tangan, siap berangkat kalau-kalau Wonwoo menelepon minta dijemput. Matanya serius mengamati pertandingan sepakbola yang ditampilkan di tv. Tapi tetap awas memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Aku pulang."

Mingyu terlonjak di sofanya saat mendengar suara Wonwoo dipintu masuk, berlari kecil kearahanya. Menatapnya heran sambil terus bertanya _sama siapa kamu pulang?_ Dan _kenapa tidak minta jemput?_ Atau _kamu tidak pulang sendirian, kan?_

Wonwoo melepas sepatunya, menggantung jas putihnya, dan meletakan tasnya diatas meja sebelum akhirnya berbaring diatas sofa. "Aku tidak pulang sendirian, Mingyu." Ia bisa mendengar Mingyu yang bernafas lega. Satu kekhawatiran hilang. "Tadi ada Dokter Baru yang menawarkan pulang bersama. Katanya dia tinggal di kompleks apartemen ini juga. Kupikir, aku terima saja. Jadi tidak merepotkan kamu."

"Laki-laki?" Mingyu menarik nafas.

"Iya." Dan Mingyu yakin-tidak yakin kalau laki-laki yang dimaksud Wonwoo punya kemungkinan naksir pada istrinya yang tidak terlhat seperti ibu-satu-anak. Lagian, mana ada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu langsung menawarkan pulang bersama kalau bukan karena dia naksir. Mingyu menggeleng mengingat Wonwoo yang terlalu gampang percaya pada seseorang.

.

.

Wonwoo itu populer, sejak SMP, SMA, di kampusnya, dan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja bukan pengecualian. Bukan rahasia kalau banyak sekali yang tertarik padanya. Apalagi Wonwoo bukan tipe yang suka mengumbar privasi –kecuali ditanya. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau Wonwoo sudah menikah. Ditambah tampangnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ibu satu anak. Semakin banyak yang _tertipu._ Korbannya banyak, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Kepala Divisi pernah jadi _korban._ Parahnya, Kepala Divisi yang kepalanya botak itu tetap keras kepala walau Wonwoo sudah ratusan kali mengatakan kalau dia punya suami. Diam-diam dia bersyukur Kepala Divisi itu diganti karena sakit-sakitan.

Heran juga, Wonwoo itu judes dan pendiam. Apanya yang menarik, Wonwoo tidak tahu (padahal, siapa yang tidak menganggap wanita cantik, pintar, ditambah lagi dia seorang dokter, tidak atraktif?). Kata orang, sikap judes dan tertutupnya itu yang bikin penasaran, dan membuatnya semakin menarik. Wonwoo pernah mencoba untuk jadi ramah dan terbuka. Sebaliknya, _fans_ nya dua kali lipat lebih frontal –jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Wonwoo yang ramah, dan selamat datang _kembali_ Wonwoo yang jutek seperti biasanya.

Hal lain yang membuat Wonwoo semakin _ogah-ogahan_ menggantikan dokter reguler selama sebulan; Dokter Ortopedi yang baru, Im Changkyun. Terus-terusan menawarkan pulang bersama, bahkan mengundangnya ke rumah, walau sudah ditolak halus berkali-kali, dan Wonwoo bukan tipikal orang yang suka seenaknya dan lebih suka mengiyakan ajakannya dari pada menolaknya dengan kasar.

Sejak hari pertama Wonwoo bertemu Dokter Im –yang sebetulnya, kalau dilihat-lihat, cukup _good looking_ juga (walapun tetap Mingyu yang lebih tampan, menurutnya)– Ia selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama, dan Wonwoo tidak enak hati menolaknya. Bahkan dia pernah memberi buket bunga untuk Wonwoo di depan banyak pasien dan rekan kerja lainnya, walaupun belum pernah terang-terangan menyatakan suka pada Wonwoo. Dan sekali lagi, Wonwoo sendiri tidak ada niatan mengatakan kalau dia sudah menikah, kecuali ditanya. Wonwoo tahu dia harus bilang, tapi rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba mengatakan ' _Aku sudah menikah dan punya satu anak'_ pada Changkyun.

Hari ini tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Changkyun kembali mengajaknya pulang bersama. Wonwoo menggeleng, menolaknya halus. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah minta jemput," Wonwoo sudah hafal kalau Changkyun akan mengajaknya pulang, jadi setelah shiftnya selesai, Dia buru-buru menelepon Mingyu sebelum kedahuluan oleh Changkyun yang datang ke ruangannya.

"Tumben. Biasanya tidak dijemput, kan." Wonwoo tidak membalas, mencoba mengabaikan Changkyun dengan pura-pura sibuk merapikan peralatannya. Tapi Dokter Spesialis Ortopedi itu sama sekali tidak beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau matikan lampu, lalu keluar. Kamu masih mau disini atau bagaimana?"

Changkyun mendelik saat mendengar nada bicara Wonwoo yang mendadak terdengar puluhan kali lebih judes dari biasanya. "Kamu.. pulang sama siapa?"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Changkyun, pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampilkan tubuh menjulang milik Mingyu. "Wonwoo?"

"Ah, _sayang._ Ayo, pulang."

Chankyun dibuatnya terbengong-bengong karena kata _sayang_ yang dengan lancarnya keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu tidak kalah terkejutnya –karena Wonwoo yang manggilnyaa dengan sebutan _sayang_ itu momen langka yang hampir punah.

Wonwoo memeluk lengan Mingyu. Yang dipeluk lagi-lagi seratus persen salah tingkah karena perbuatannya. "Oh iya, Changkyun, Kenalkan ini Mingyu, suamiku. Mingyu, ini Dokter Im Changkyun, spesialis Ortopedi. Dia yang mengantarku pulang kemarin." Wonwoo memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Changkyun –katakan Wonwoo jahat, tapi dia memang bermaksud meledeknya.

Mingyu dan Changkyun menjabat tangan, canggung. Saling tersenyum dengan tidak kalah canggungnya juga. "Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Wonwoo." Changkyun mengangguk kecil –dan Wonwoo harus kuat menahan tawanya.

"Kami pulang dulu, ya, Changkyun. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ah, i-iya."

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa sejahat itu," Wonwoo tertawa menanggapi komentar Mingyu. "Lihat, kan, wajahnya? Astaga. Aku mati-matian supaya tidak tertawa," Wonwoo tertawa lagi. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang _super-super-super_ kecewa karena panggilan _sayang_ dari Wonwoo tadi bukan murni karena Wonwoo mau, tapi hanya karena dia mau mengerjai Dokter Ortopedi yang setiap hari mengajaknya pulang bersama itu.

"Apa artinya si Im Changkyun itu bakal menjauh?"

"Bisa jadi. Siap-siap jemput aku tiap hari, oke?"

Dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak siap dengan kecupan sekilas di pipinya, nyaris membuat mobil yang dikendarainya oleng.

Mingyu memang suka melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Wonwoo saat dia sedang kesal. Tapi Mingyu jauh lebih suka saat Wonwoo sedang dalam _good mood._ Ya, seperti ini, _nih_.

.

.

Besoknya Changkyun benar-benar tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Malah Wonwoo yang menyapa Changkyun –tentu saja dengan maksud meledek. Dan Changkyun terlihat sangat canggung saat bicara dengannya.

Wonwoo tertawa. Rekan-rekan perawatnya bertanya ada apa. Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Dia begitu sehabis bertemu Mingyu. _Sumpah,_ kalian harus lihat wajahnya kemarin." Wonwoo tertawa.

Salah satu temannnya menanggapi, "Mungkin dia minder karena tahu kamu punya suami seganteng Mingyu."

* * *

QIWQIW.

Engga tau kenapa aku suka banget kalau wonwoo di jadiin dokter (yang judes) wkwk. Gimana gitu. Cocok aja. Ehehe. Ada yang sama kaya aku?

Jangan lupa review, guys! /cium

(btw, _aku_ kedengerannya awkward banget kalau _gue_ yang make EHEHE)


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

 **RAMBUT**

Kalau Wonwoo paling suka membaca dengan lampu remang, dia paling tidak suka rambut panjangnya. Keramas jadi kesulitannya sendiri tiap malam. Dia harus repot-repot mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_ atau menunggunya sampai kering kalau sedang banyak waktu. Setelah kering dia harus mengoleskan conditioner dari atas sampai bawah.

Wonwoo kadang iri dengan Jihoon yang punya rambut hanya sebatas bahu atau Soonyoung yang sering kali gonta-ganti gaya rambut. Sayangnya Wonwoo tidak bisa seenaknya potong rambut. Alasannya dua; Orangtuanya –khususnya ibunya– entah kenapa melarangnya potong rambut sejak kecil. Rambutnya tidak boleh lebih pendek, paling pendek hanya lima belas senti diatas pinggang. Setelah tidak lagi tinggal bersama orang tuanya, Wonwoo kira dia bakal bebas potong rambut sesukanya. Tapi dia salah. Wonwoo punya alasan kedua, Mingyu sama saja. Mingyu bilang rambutnya halus dan hitam –rambut impian semua wanitanya katanya– dan lebih bagus lagi kalau dibuat panjang. Walaupun tidak sekeras orangtuanya, Wonwoo tetap tidak bisa punya rambut pendek. Dia pernah sekali potong rambut hingga sepundak seperti Jihoon, dan Mingyu merajuk seharian karenanya. Katanya dia tidak bisa mengelus rambut Wonwoo lama-lama karena rambutnya pendek.

Dan hari ini, rasanya, Wonwoo sedang dalam mode sangat malas untuk mengeringkan rambut –dan lanjutan ritual mengurus rambut sebelum tidurnya yang lain. Cukup mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan menyisirnya sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo merangkak naik keatas kasur.

Mingyu yang sebelumnya sedang fokus dengan handphonenya, menatapnya heran. Biasanya, paling tidak, Wonwoo akan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di depan kaca dan meja rias sebelum naik keatas kasur untuk tidur. Mingyu meletakan handphonenya diatas meja nakas. "Langsung tidur? Tidak keringkan rambut dulu?" Wonwoo –sudah merangkap tubuhnya dibawah selimut– menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Aku Malas."

Mingyu turun dari kasurnya, menarik selimut yang digunakan Wonwoo. "Ayo, biar aku yang keringkan." Wonwoo menarik selimutnya, menolak. Mingyu tidak mau kalah, kembali menyingkap selimut Wonwoo dan membuangnya ke lantai. "Mingyu! Selimutnya kotor!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi aku keringkan rambutmu dulu, oke?" Wonwoo maunya menolak, tapi Mingyu lebih dulu menarik lengannya untuk bangun. "Sebentar _doang_. Tuh, lihat, bantalnya jadi basah gara-gara kamu," Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk bantal yang tadi ditiduri Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo mencibir tidak suka, walaupun tetap bangun untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Mingyu tersenyum senang saat akhirnya Wonwoo duduk malas di depan meja rias. Dia membuka laci, menemukan hairdryer dan segera mencolokkannya ke stop kontak terdekat. Bunyi dengung hairdryer memenuhi ruangan setelahnya. Wonwoo tetap diam saat Mingyu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo mendongak, menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ya, Wonwoo?" Mingyu –walaupun tangannya tetap cekatan di rambut Wonwoo– menjawab pelan.

"Kalau aku potong rambut... boleh?" Mingyu tidak menjawab. Wonwoo kembali mendongak. Dia masih konsen dengan rambutnya, kali ini beralih menyisir rambut Wonwoo. "Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk –respon yang sama sekali tidak Wonwoo perkirakan. Dia kira Mingyu akan melarangnya, bilang kalau rambutnya yang panjang ini sayang kalau harus dipotong. Atau setidaknya merajuk seperti waktu itu.

"Dipotong segini.. tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo menunjuk bahunya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk gestur gunting. Mingyu mengangguk –lagi, Wonwoo juga lagi-lagi dibuat terheran-heran.

"Mingyu kamu serius?"

"Serius, _lah_ ,"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin seratus persen, sayang." Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu heran, meragukan perkataannya. Atau jangan jangan Mingyu marah, ya?

"Mingyu, kamu marah?" Mingyu menggeleng, sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Wonwoo bernafas lega. "Jadi kapan? Biar aku yang antar ke salon," Ucapnya sambil menutup tutup botol conditioner, mengoleskannya di rambut Wonwoo, sedikit memijat kepalanya juga.

"Tidak jadi."

"Loh?"

"Kalau potong rambut, kamu tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti ini lagi, kan?" Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu yang berubah sumringah di belakangnya. "Padahal aku serius, _loh_." Mingyu mengikat rambut Wonwoo longgar. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Wonwoo, menghirup aroma shampo yang digunakannya.

Dan Mingyu baru sadar kalau wangi shampo Wonwoo berbeda dengan yang biasanya. "Kamu ganti shampo, ya?"

"Iya. Aku suka wanginya."

"Aku juga suka."

* * *

YUHUUU. Ini update paling lama ya? Jarak 11 hari dari chapter sebelumnya. MAAPIN tugasnya banyak banget. Mulai ulangan harian juga huhuhu. Curhat mulu aku tuh

Ada yang protes kenapa changkyun jadi pho di chapter kemaren wkwk. Sampe temen rl yang ngebiasin changkyun ngomel xD kenapa changkyun alias I.M Monsta X? Ini random bgt sih sebenernya. Intinya sih karena aku suka interaction nya svt x mx. Mereka akrab bgt guys. Aku terharu. Dan changkyun sama wonwoo itu seumuran. Ya jadi changkyun aja yg jadi pho. WKWK.

Yaudah lah ya. Dadaaaah👋👋👋

Jangan lupa review yuhuuu


	10. Chapter 9 (SeokSoon Special)

**9** **.**

 **TIDAK APA-APA?**

 _SeokSoon Special_

Seokmin tahu sejak dulu, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun Kwon Soonyoung bukan tipe yang suka berlagak anggun dan feminim, lebih terkesan _boyish_. Ditambah sifatnya yang banyak bicara dan tidak bisa diam –tapi entah kenapa Seokmin suka sekali sisinya yang satu ini.

Bohong kalau pada awalnya Seokmin tidak terkejut dengan bagaimana Soonyoung ternyata pandai memasak dan sama terampilnya dengan perempuan lainnya diluar sana. Seokmin merasa dia mendapat _paket lengkap_. Sama halnya dengan saat pertama kali ia mengetahui kalau Soonyoung tidak hanya melakukan _dance_ _hip-hop_ atau _street dance_ seperti yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia terenyuh saat untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan bagimana Soonyoung menari ballet.

Walaupun bertahun-tahun berikutnya Seokmin sudah terbiasa dengan bagaimana Soonyoung tiba-tiba melakukan _spin_ di ruang tengah atau apapun, ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan memar dan luka di kaki yang ia dapat dari melakukan gerakan-gerakan ballet.

Pernah beberapa kali Soonyoung pulang dengan kaki terpincang-pincang setelah sesi melatih balletnya selesai. Seokmin terlalu panik dan segera menggendongnya menuju sofa.

"Seokmin, aku tidak apa-apa." Seokmin tidak mungkin percaya dengan perkataanya setelah kaus kakinya dilepas. Memperlihatkan memar keunguan disekujur kakinya. Terlalu parah. Seingatnya, ini lebih buruk dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Seokmin menatapnya. Soonyoung mengangguk cepat. "Ini cuma luka kec– _Aw_!" Seokmin baru saja menekan kuat-kuat salah satu lukanya, yang berhasil membuat Soonyoung menjerit sakit. "Tidak apa-apa, _katanya._ " Soonyoung memalingkan wajah, menatap apapun asal bukan Seokmin.

Seokmin menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum –entah kenapa. "Tunggu disini," Soonyoung tidak menjawab, hanya menatap punggung lebar Seokmin yang berjalan menuju dapur. Diliriknya kedua kakinya. Tidak bohong, ia pikir, _kenapa kakinya bisa begini_ , sih?

Seokmin kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat, handuk, dan beberapa obat luka atau memar. Dan Soonyoung memperhatikan bagaimana Seokmin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ayo, masukan kakimu." Ia diam sebentar. Membayangkan sakitnya kalau kakinya dimasukan kedalam air hangat. "Ayo, Kakimu harus bersih dulu sebelum diobati. Aku kira Kwon Soonyoung tidak punya rasa takut." Seokmin sedikit tertawa mengingat bagimana dulu Soonyoung selalu menyerukan kalau ia tidak takut pada apapun.

Soonyoung ragu-ragu menyelupkan kakinya dalam air, sedikit meringis saat beberapa lukanya yang masih baru bereaksi pada air hangat. "Enak, kan?"

"Sakit, tau!" Seokmin terkekeh, tangannya sibuk membasuh kedua kaki putih Soonyoung. "Padahal tadi katanya tidak apa-apa." Soonyoung mencibir. Seokmin mengangkat kakinya dari air, meletakkannya diatas handuk untuk dikeringakan. "Aku kira kamu sudah tidak mengajar ballet lagi setelah jarimu patah," Tanyanya.

"Itu kan dulu, Seokmin! Lagian, di sanggar beberapa pelatih berhenti. Mereka kurang tenaga. Aku pikir, aku bisa bantu sedikit." Seokmin tahu persis, Soonyoung itu pekerja keras yang juga baik hati. Dia rela melakukan apapun supaya orang-orang disekitarnya tidak merasa sulit. "Bagaimana kalau kamu bantu dengan mencarikan guru tari yang baru misalnya? Kamu suka memaksakan diri."

"Aku sedang mencari juga, kok!" Soonyoung mengelak –memasang wajah _ngambek_ nya pada Seokmin. Dan Seokmin mau tidak mau dibuat tertawa, tapi ia tahu, ia harus mengalah untuk sekarang ini. "Iya, iya, aku ngerti." Ucapnya sambil menutupi luka Soonyoung dengan perban dan plester.

"Seokmin?"

"Ya?" Seokmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Chan. Dimana dia?" Tanya Soonyoung. Kepalanya melongok ketas, mencari-cari anak lelakinya. Seokmin terlalu panik tadi sampai lupa kalau Chan di kamarnya sendirian –walaupun tidak mungkin ia diculik atau apa hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Lagi pula, kalaupun iya, Chan sudah pasti menjerit. "Diatas. Sedang menggambar, tadi. Panggil saja."

"Lee Chan!" Cukup dua kali Soonyoung memanggilnya, bocah itu sudah berlari turun. " _Ma_!" Dia baru saja akan melompat untuk memeluk Soonyoung, sebelum ia sadar _eomma_ nya sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dipeluk. Akhirnya, dengan langkah takut, Chan mendekat dan berjongkok disamping Seokmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung. Soonyoung menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Lecet sedikit. Seperti kalau Chan jatuh dari sepeda," –Seokmin yang menjawab, mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Chan yang terus memperhatikan. "Tapi.." Chan menyentuh salah satu perban yang dipasang di kaki Soonyoung. "–Kalau Chan jatuh, lukanya cuma satu saja tapi sakiiiiit sekali. Tapi ini ada banyak. Pasti sakit, ya, _eomma_?" Chan merangkak naik keatas sofa, ikut duduk disamping Soonyoung, lalu membuat Soonyoung terkejut dengan kecupan di pipinya yang tiba-tiba. "Cepat sembuh,"

Soonyoung terenyuh, tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, membuat Chan ikut tersenyum. Soonyoung melirik Seokmin dihadapannya, memasang ekspresi terharu. "Lihat, Seokmin. Anakmu ini pintar sekali bicara. Persis _appa_ nya." Seokmin balas tertawa ekspresi yang dibuat Soonyoung, tangannya meraih tubuh Chan untuk digendong.

"Lee Chan," Chan, digendongannya, menguap. Seokmin refleks melirik jam dinding di belakangnya, baru sadar jam sudah menunjukan waktu sepuluh malam. Jam tidur Chan sudah lewat. Dan ia baru sadar juga, kalau Soonyoung pulang terlalu larut. "Ya, _appa_?"

"Ngantuk?" Chan mengangguk. Seokmin mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Tidur, lah. Berani kan, kalau sendiri?" Chan menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Lalu melompat turun dari rengkuhan Seokmin.

"Berani, _dong_! Chan tidak takut apa-apa!" Sesaat setelahnya, Chan berlari menuju tangga, melmbaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Seokmin dan Soonyoung. " _Dah,_ Chan. Selamat tidur." Balas Soonyoung. Chan mengangguk, segera menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yang barusan–" Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung. " _Aku tidak takut apa-apa._ Betul-betul Kwon Soonyoung sekali." Soonyoung terkekeh, tidak membantah sama sekali.

Seokmin menyudahi _acara_ mengobati kaki Soonyoung, meletakkan handuk dan yang lainnya ketempat semula. Lalu membuang sampah plester dan perban yang berceceran. Baru setelah itu kembali kehadapan Soonyoung.

"Ayo, aku juga ngantuk." Soonyoung mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan berpegangan pada lengan Seokmin. Tapi Seokmin menolak membantunya berdiri, didorongnya kembali Soonyoung untuk duduk. Soonyoung menyerit. "Kamu tidak mau mandi dulu?" Soonyoung menggeleng. "Aku sudah bersih-bersih di sanggar sebelum pulang." Soonyoung kembali bertopang pada lengan Seokmin untuk berdiri. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Seokmin lagi-lagi enggan membantunya, membuat Soonyoung duduk kembali.

"Aku gendong, mau?"

Soonyoung tentu saja tidak akan menolak, mengangguk cepat. Dia paling suka saat Seokmin bersikap manis padanya. "Mau yang seperti apa? Koala? Atau yang dipundak?"

" _Bridal style_." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, menunjukan gigi-giginya. Dan Seokmin, untuk entah yang kesekian kali, merasa kalau ia lagi-lagi jatuh ditempat yang sama, _senyuman Soonyoung._

Seokmin menyelipkan lengannya dibawah kaki dan punggung Soonyoung yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seokmin. "Yang erat, Soonyoung." Dan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai atas, Soonyoung memeluk erat pundak Seokmin, menelusupkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Seokmin, merasakan harum parfum milik pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Parfum pilihanku kemarin, enak, kan?" Soonyoung bertanya selagi tubuhnya direbahkan diatas ranjang. Seokmin mengangguk tanpa suara, ikut merebahkan diri disamping Soonyoung.

Soonyoung berguling untuk membuat jaraknya mereka semakin hilang, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada Seokmin, memeluk erat. Seokmin balas mendekap Soonyoung tidak kalah kuat.

"Ayo, ke karaoke besok."Seokmin bertanya tiba-tiba. Soonyoung mendongak untuk melihat Seokmin. "Tapi Chan sekolah. Lagian, kamu bukannya kerja?"

Seokmin menyentuh hidung Soonyoung dengan sayang, lalu beralih pada dagu dan pipinya. "Maksudku, berdua saja. Dan besok, jadwalku malam. Jadi.. Ayo, pergi?"

 _Oh, jadi ini kencan?_ Pipinya entah kenapa memanas memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

" _Deal_."

Soonyoung tentu saja tidak akan menolak. Tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka kencan selayaknya pasangan kekasih. Jadi, kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali, kan?

* * *

Aduh, setelah lama enggak update malah update seoksoon nya huhuhu. Maaf yang nunggu meanie pairing ini butuh apresiasi yang lebih banyak heheh. Chapter selanjutnya pasti meanie!

UAS udah, Try out udah, sisanya classmeeting terus liburan. Akhirnya. Semoga bisa produktif wkwk. Makasih banyak untuk pledis yang milih tanggal 5 buat jd tanggal comeback. Bisa fangirl sepuasnya, deh. Makasih juga buat kalian yg udah nunggu huuu love you.

Terakhir, ayo review!

(btw! Siapa yang nonton MAMA? Collabnya svt sama gfriend! Terus mereka nyanyi boom boom. Kalian kira akkinda gak punya versi lain lagi? Salah banget. Juga, Soonyoung yuju! Plot twist banget!)


End file.
